Amamiya Elena
Amamiya Elena '''is a member of the band HOSHIZORA. Her stage name is '''Summer~Sonrisa. History Meeting Kaori It all started when Erena wanted to be in love with someone, she chose Kaori. They got to know each other and soon they started dating. Then Kaori joined the band Star Twinkle Forever. w:c:star-twinkle-forever. Joining the band Erena asked Hikaru/StarryHoshina on the Star Twinkle Forever Wiki if she could edit her userpage to say about the band. Kaori said it was OK and said "Asuka wasn't even active anymore" and Kaori then told her all about the whole thing. Soon, Erena decided to join the band HOSHIZORA. Making the wiki Erena made the wiki so she could gather the band members together. Erena was so excited she invited Kaori and Hikari to the wiki, and everything was OK. Then Erena noticed there were more band members so she learned more about them until she gathered enough info about them. Personality Elena is a third year student with a radiant smile. She's very popular and sporty to the point that she is known as "The Sun of Mihoshi Town". She often looks after her 6 little brothers when her parents are off working at the florist store Sonrisa, which her family runs. On the report of AI's evaluations, Elena can be defined as the challenger type due to her excellent sportiness and is suitable for helping to carry heavy objects as the muscle of the team. In spite of her brightness and positivity, she can be at times emotionally fragile, thinking protecting people's smiles is more important than bringing peace to the universe, but did learn that bringing peace to the universe can bring smiles in return. In episode 26 of Star Twinkle Precure, she is revealed to get easily horrified by horror movies. Appearance As a civilian, Elena has wavy golden blonde hair with braids hanging on both sides of her face. In her hair is an orange headband that is tied on the right side. She has brown skin and purple eyes with a beauty mark near the bottom of her left eye. She wears a purple choker around her neck and a purple bracelet around her right wrist. She wears a white shirt that laces in the front and half-length sleeves with scallop designs at the ends as well as on the bottom of the shirt. She also wears bright blue shorts that look slightly frayed at the ends as well as white and orange sneakers with dark orange soles. Relationships *Himura Kaori-Her girlfriend. She said it was OK for Erena to start the wiki and they love each other so much. *Aikawa Hikari-Erena's friend who is admin on this wiki and other wikis, and is also an idol. She is a Pokemon Trainer too, and Erena loves Pokemon. *Hoshimiya Asuka-As Hikaru:Erena's other friend who made w:c:star-twinkle-forever wiki because of the band. *Yumekawa Laala-Erena met her in November because Erena was excited to meet one of the newest members of the band. Etymology Amamiya (天宮) - Ama (天) means "heaven" or "sky" while Miya (宮) means "shrine" or "palace". Together, Amamiya means "sky shrine". Erena (えれな) - There are many different kanji variations for this name, but when written as "Elena", it can mean "shining bright" or "bright one" which eludes to Elena's theme as Cure Soleil. Trivia * Elena's birthday is on September 8th, making her star sign Virgo. * Due to her father being Hispanic and her mother being a translator, Elena is proficient at languages. Category:New band members Category:Band members Category:2019 band members Category:User:CureSoleilFan2005 Category:Idols Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 4 band members Category:Season 4 Band members